warhammer_fantasy_d20fandomcom-20200214-history
Karaz-a-Karak
Known to humans as Everpeak, Karaz-a-Karak is the capital and the largest hold of the much-reduced Dwarf Empire (Karaz Ankor). The High King of all Dwarfs holds court in this mighty and populous stronghold. It is the center of Imperial Dwarf culture, and its traditions can be traced directly to the Time of the Ancestor Gods. Within its vast walls and vaults are the world's largest temples to the main ancestor gods Grungni, Grimnir and Valaya. All the most important Dwarf cultural artefacts and books of lore are kept within Karaz-a-Karak. Like all Dwarf realms, Karaz-a-Karak exists both on the surface and underground. Above ground, it is built against the mountain known as Mount Anvil (Karag Grong). Its impressive defences include battlements more massive even than Altdorf's. The cannon and other war machines of the Dwarf capital guard the Silver Road (Agrildrin), an ancient mountain pass which leads from the Border Princes to the former Dwarf mine of Mount Silverspear (Karag Agrilwutraz). This is one of the many passes used by the invading Orc and Goblin armies from the Dark Lands. Inscribed with protective runes, the huge iron gates of Karaz-a-Karak have held fast against countless attempts to breach them. Next to the gates stands two stone towers of immense size, from which steam-powered gyrocopters ensure that no enemy can approach undetected. An inner pair of iron gates leads to the underground city. Inlaid with gold, silver and gromril, these massive gates are engineered so that they can be opened from within with almost no effort. From outside, however, nothing can force these gates open. Few non-Dwarfs have ventured into the underground city - but those few have brought back marvelous tales of the city's splendours. Ancient records state that Karaz-a-Karak housed over 350,000 Dwarfs comfortably at it's height during the Golden Age. Great underground streets lead to the many large caverns where the spectacular clanhouses are cut from living rock. Multitudes of narrow shafts are cut at different angles to ensure soft lighting throughout the hold during daylight hours. Other shafts channel rainwater to cisterns or underground streams. Some caverns near the surface house the hold's mountain cattle (smaller than human stock, but tougher) and goats. Others contain gardens for the few crops that can grow in low light. Some crops are grown outside, on carefully protected plateaux that can only be reached from within the hold, but these are rare and well-guarded. Most of the stronghold's food comes from trade with humans. The High King holds court in a huge vault hall that is larger than some small human towns. A forest of colossal pillars supports the mile-long nave. Shafts of light, glow gems, and great braziers illuminate throughout the entire vault. No less impressive are the countless halls, galleries and mines that make up the rest of the stronghold's underground labyrinth. Though its current population is a fraction of what it was at its height, the halls of Karaz-a-Karak echo with reminders of the Dwarfs' past glories. Many noble clans still call Karaz-a-Karak home. They trace a direct line of ancestry back to the Ancestor Gods themselves, especially Grungni and Valaya. Foremost among these is the Durazklad clan, which is the most ancient and noble family. Its elder is High King Thorgrim Grudgebearer. As High King of Karaz-a-Karak (and thus of Karaz Ankor), Thorgrim keeps the Great Book of Grudges (Dammaz Kron) which recounts all the wrongs, ancient and modern, perpetrated against the Dwarf race. His wife, Queen Karga, tempers his devotion to the cause of vengeance (at least, in the hold). Karaz-a-Karak is a proud place, and visitors are sure to feel the full weight of Dwarf honour and tradition. From the unparalleled ornamentation adorning the halls and chambers to the formal, courteous manner of its inhabitants, it is clear that this is a place where the dreams of glory and empire are not just kept alive, but are continually renewed in a fervent celebration of ancient heritage. 'The Craftguilds' Deep within Karaz-a-Karak, near the roots of the mountain, is the "Runemaster's Lair" (Rhunriken Ankor). Kragg the Grim, Master Runelord of the Dwarf Empire, rules this complex of mines, forges, and galleries with a fist of gromril. Runesmiths from other holds come to sit at the feet of this master. The greatest (and by far the oldest) living runesmith, he shares his words of wisdom and tales of a near legendary age. Many runesmiths labour under Kragg's supervision, and the High King holds him in such high esteem that he allows the venerable Master Runelord to rule this personal domain as he sees fit. Each Dwarfhold has its own chapter (and Guildmaster) of the Engineers Guild. The Master Chapter, however, is located in its own section of Karaz-a-Karak. Burlok Damminson is the current Grand Guildmaster. A great leader and traditionalist like his predecessors, Burlok firmly believes that the old tried and tested ways are best. Innovation must be discouraged as it inevitably leads to a bad end. The Engineers Guild of Karaz-a-Karak specializes in building the more complex engines of war, such as gyrocopters and flame cannon. The Guild's foundry complex is the largest in the Known World, several times larger than the renowned Richtofen Armaments Foundry in Nuln. Entry is forbidden to all outsiders except for fellow engineers from other holds. Apart from th elegendary Bugman's, the best Dwarf ale can be found in Karaz-a-Karak, thanks to Master Brewer Harek Surehand of the Zharrgorog clan. Harek's Deep Red Ale of Plenty can sustain a Dwarf through a winter of fasting, and quite possibly spring, summer, and autumn as well. However, Harak's Dragonsbreath Special Brew is regarded as his greatest creation. Non-Dwarfs have frequently been rendered insensible by a single pint of this blackish ale. The jewelsmiths of Karaz-a-Karak are renowned throughout the Old World. Each jewelsmith decides which of their pieces will be released onto the open market. Typically they are those of lesser quality - the best pieces are sold or given as gifts to fellow Dwarfs, or placed in the vaults of guild or clan. Despite this, they can command astronomical prices from human and Halfling collectors and nobles. Master Jewelsmith Borin Goldfinger of the Galazlok clan is famous in Imperial and Marienburg high society for his goldwork, which is usually wrought with his signature combination of rubies, sapphires, tourmaline, and topaz. 'The Mines' Beneath the underground portion of the stronghold, the mines of Karaz-a-Karak plunge deep into the earth. Most continue to yield gems, ores, and precious metals; many have been exhausted, and sealed to prevent invaders from using them. Karaz-a-Karak has been attacked from below by the Skaven and other enemies many times in its past. Some of these attacks have penetrated far into the hold, and have only been repulsed at great cost. 'The Underway' After many years of hard labour, the stretch of Underway from Karaz-a-Karak to Zhufbar has been restored. A number of trouble spots still plague the way to Karak Kadrin, but Troll Slayers frequent the more dangerous parts, and heavily armed groups of twelve ore more can make the journey with minimal losses. The volcano known as Thunder Mountain (Karag Dron) blocks the old route south, and several fallen holds are still infested by Goblinoids. Until the Dwarfs drive them out, it is impractical to restore the southern parts of the Underway, and the remaining southern holds can only be reached above ground. 'Karaz-a-Karak Dwarf Traits & Bonuses' *'Stubborn:' Dwarfs from Karaz-a-Karak are filled with incredible pride, for they come from the First Hold, the Everpeak. Because of this, they gain the Stubborn feat for free at character creation. Stubborn characters never have to make Morale checks in battle unless their hit points drop down to their Constitution modifier. They may be stubborn, but they aren't reckless. *'Master Artisans:' Karaz-a-Karak is home to the greatest craftsmen in all of the Karaz Ankor. Dwarfs from Karaz-a-Karak gain a +2 Circumstance bonus to all Craft skill checks. 'Karaz-a-Karak Region Map' Category:Locations S. World's Edge Mountains Category:Dwarfholds Category:Faction Capitals